Chomp!
by princessperp
Summary: Grimmjows pissed, nnoitras horney..I wonder whats going to happen... Contains lotsa lemon. BoyXboy yaoi. Don't like don't read.


I'M BACK PEOPLE. Sorry but I deleted black rose if you were reading it. I just didn't have the time to write a full story ya know. I'll stick to one-shots.

WARNING: THIS STORY HAS YAOI, BOY ON BOY ACTION. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED OR DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE STOP READING NOW!

_**Chomp!**_

_**A GrimmjowXNnoitra Fanfic**_

Grimmjow lay on his bed in Las Noches, staring at the ceiling.

He was pissed. In fact he was more than pissed. He was Uber pissed. So pissed that he had killed several lower ranked hollows just walking to his room.

"DAMM AIZEN! WHY CAN'T I GO KILL THAT STUPID SOUL REAPER?" He growled, glaring at the ceiling like it was the ceilings fault.

He had always hated that orange haired Shinigami. But then again he kinda hated everyone. They were always looking down on him. Well he would show them, one day he knew he would.

His bedroom door creaked open slowly and Grimmjow hissed at it.

It was Nnoitra. The most perverted and bloodthirsty of the Espada, with a wider than usual smirk on his face. He was wearing his usual outfit, besides the strange spoon thing usually placed behind his head.

"The fuck do you want?" Grimmjow hissed. If it was even possible, Grimmjow could have sworn Nnoitra's smirk got even wider

"Nothing special. Just you."

"Wha..." Before Grimmjow could finish his sentence Nnoitra was on top of him, straddling him. Nnoitra grabbed Grimmjow's wrists and pinned his hands above his head.

"THE FUCK? CUT IT OUT!" Grimmjow kicked, yelled and struggled underneath Nnoitra, but Nnoitra was far too strong.

"You cut it out. Quit struggling its irritating." Nnoitra was getting fed up with Grimmjow's yelling so he silenced him by crushing their lips together.

That stopped Grimmjow all together. He was shocked. Nnoitra was...kissing him.

'What the...gah what the hell is going on? I have to stop this but...it feels...alright...maybe even...nice.' Grimmjow's mind rushed with thoughts and arguments but in the end he gave up. He started to kiss Nnoitra back, with the same amount of passion. Nnoitra smirked.

The kiss became passionate. Nnoitra let go of Grimmjow's wrists and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

The two eventually parted and were gasping for air. Grimmjow licked up Nnoitra's cheek and stopped at his eye patch. He pulled it off with his teeth and licked around inside the hole. Nnoitra let out a loud moan and slowly pulled off Grimmjow's jacket.

Nnoitra bit down on Grimmjow's neck and licked at the sweet spot, making Grimmjow growl and writhe underneath the perverted Espada.

Fed up with his neck, Nnoitra licked and nibbled his way down Grimmjow's torso and stomach, making the latter moan louder and louder.

Finally Nnoitra got to Grimmjow's pants, and he ripped the offending garments out of the way to reveal a throbbing hard member underneath.

"My my, seems like you do enjoy my attention." Nnoitra smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow hissed.

Nnoitra licked the top of the member then took the whole thing into his mouth. Grimmjow gasped as Nnoitra started to suck. Grimmjow clawed at the bed sheets, ripping them slightly as Nnoitra's tongue swirled round his dick.

"FUCK!" Grimmjow yelled.

Nnoitra pulled away, earning a small growl of protest and a venom filled glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that. The fun's not over yet." Suddenly all of Nnoitra's clothing was gone and his own leaking member was revealed.

Slowly Nnoitra pushed into Grimmjow. Grimmjow hissed in pain due to the fact Nnoitra had gone in dry.

Not giving him time to adjust Nnoitra started to thrust wildly into Grimmjow. Grimmjow let out a loud yell when Nnoitra hit a pleasurable spot inside of him. Nnoitra started to aim for that spot making Grimmjow moan and shout in pleasure.

After a few minutes of wild and fast thrusting, Grimmjow came all over the sheet and Nnoitra a few seconds after wards inside Grimmjow.

Nnoitra pulled himself out of the sexta and lay next to him, both of them panting and gasping for air.

"Well that was...different." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, but ya loved it." Nnoitra grinned.

After a few minutes they both fell asleep, unaware that they were holding each other in a loving embrace.

**Sorry this wasn't very long. I was kinda tired when I was writing this and my parents were floating about, so yeah... sorry. **


End file.
